This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, more specifically defined as edge card connectors used in but not limited to the computer industry. Edge card connectors are also used in the test and evaluation of electronic peripheral components in the electronic industry.
This invention provides a unique two-piece right angle heavy-duty connection means to a PCI (peripheral component interconnect) edge card, adaptable to a variety of edge cards of varying thickness and number of contacts. Moreover this device has been designed for conventional reflow soldering to optimize manufacturing efficiencies.
More specifically this two piece right angle contact edge card connector is composed of a high density dielectric material capable of withstanding high temperatures for use in extreme environments or to be used in environmental testing of peripheral components with currents up to three amperes.
This invention describes a new and unique two-piece right angle contact edge card connector engineered to facilitate horizontal PCI (peripheral component interconnect) card mating in space-critical applications. Edge card connectors are a type of electrical connector widely used in the electronic industry. An edge card connector receives a printed circuit board (PCB) having a mating edge and a plurality of contact pads adjacent to the edge. Such edge connectors have an elongated housing defining an elongated receptacle or slot for receiving the mating edge of the printed circuit board or card. A plurality of terminals or PCI connector pins are spaced along one or both sides of the slot for engaging the contact pads adjacent the mating edge of the board. The terminals or PCI connector pins are generally in pairs for engaging the contact pads on opposite sides of the printed circuit board. The mating edge board or card is commonly called the xe2x80x9cdaughterxe2x80x9d board, and the board to which the connector is mounted is commonly called the xe2x80x9cmotherxe2x80x9d board. Often there is limited room above the PCB to mount the conventional edge card connector to the motherboard making a right angle mounting of the edge card connector desirable for use with peripherals and add-on cards. Additionally, conventional edge card connectors are limited to the thickness of the card they will accommodate, whereas the disclosed invention will accommodate edge cards ranging in thickness from 0.054 inches to 0.070 inches.
More particularly this device discloses a unique assembly procedure where the PCI connectors comprised of a plurality of primary engagement and secondary engagement connectors and a two-part housing comprised of a first segment and a second segment. The primary engagement connectors are inserted into the PCI connector cavity on the front of the first segment and held in place by the crimped locking nibs seating within the square connector orifices, with the secondary engagement connectors inserted from the back or opposite side of the first segment. The second segment is then mated with the first segment with the square shank portion by inserting the PCI connector pin shank end portions through square orifices in the second segment. For assembly a plurality of rectangular orifices in the second segment mate with matching rectangular tabs of the first segment when the first and second segments are joined together. The PCI connector pins protruding past the assembled unit each within a separate confined trough are then formed over individual radius points in the confined trough like housings forming right angle parallel rows of connector ends. With this process the first segment of the right angle connector and the second segment of the right angle connector are held firmly in place with no additional adhesive or attachment means.
The present invention accomplishes its desired objects by providing a two-piece right angle contact edge card connector constructed of a high density dielectric material designed to withstand high temperatures and accommodate a variety of thickness of edge cards. The right angle contact edge card connector is comprised of a first segment and a second segment made from the high density dielectric material.
The first segment has a mounting tab on each end, both with a horizontal mounting orifice and vertical mounting orifice. There are two sets of opposing PCI connector pins located approximately between 0.010 and 0.042 inches apart. These are the primary engagement PCI connector pins and the secondary engagement PCI connector pins. The conventional card insertion cavity runs laterally the length of the right angle contact edge card connector where the contact points of the primary engagement PCI connector pins make contact with the contact pads on the inserted conventional edge card.
Each of the separate primary engagement PCI connector pins is housed in the primary PCI connector pin cavities, allowing for flexibility of movement with sidewalls providing isolation from adjacent components. A protrusion on a surface of the PCI connector cavity maintains a single point contact with the adjoining primary engagement PCI connector pins for increasing their flexibility. The square shank portion of the primary engagement PCI connector pin extends through a square orifice in the first segment of the right angle contact edge card into an isolated trough in the second segment of the right angle contact edge card. At the distal end of the right angle contact edge card connector the square shank portion of the primary engagement PCI connector pin is bent around a radius point to form the required right angle bend.
The secondary engagement PCI connector pins are deeper in the card insertion cavity and make contact where the contact points of the secondary engagement PCI connector pins make contact with the contact pads on the inserted edge card. Each of the separate secondary engagement PCI connector pins is housed in a secondary PCI connector pin cavity allowing for flexibility of movement with sidewalls providing isolation from adjacent components. The square shank portion of the secondary engagement PCI connector pin extends through an isolated trough in the second segment of the right angle contact edge card. The secondary engagement PCI connector pin is bent around a radius point to form the required right angle bend. After all the primary engagement PCI connector pins and the secondary engagement PCI connector pins have been bent into position, they are trimmed to length in a conventional shearing manner.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The object of this invention is to create a heavy-duty two-piece right angle contact edge card connector.
Another object of this invention is to create a two-piece right angle contact edge card connector made from a dielectric material capable of withstanding high temperatures.
Another object of this invention is create a unique method to simplify the manufacturing process of edge card connectors.
Yet another object of this invention is to create a right angle contact edge card connector with two opposing rows of PCI connectors, a primary engagement row and a secondary engagement row.
A further object of this invention is to create a two-piece right angle contact edge card connector capable of accommodating edge cards of varying thickness.
A final object of this invention is to advance the development in the field of edge card connectors in the electrical industry.
These together with other objects and advantages which become subsequently apparent reside in the details of the construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part thereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.